


protesting

by newt_scamander



Series: Stars AND Stripes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, alright, bucky bottoms jsyk., eventual stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve goes to a protest- adding his voice to hundreds of other LGBTQ+ americans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	protesting

**Author's Note:**

> WIP
> 
> DO NOT READ- IT'S NOT FINISHED YET.

It was Sam’s idea. A wonderful idea- obviously it was Sam’s.  
Why not use Captain America’s new self-understanding and greater understanding of the LGBTQ+ community to boost their awareness and further their public image?  
~  
“Dunno… Sam what if they don’t like me? I’m 95- what do I know about bisexuality?” Steve voiced his worries for the fifth time that morning- not that Sam was counting.  
“You’re Captain America. Why wouldn’t they like you?’ he repeated, fishing a t-shirt from a black bag. “Here, put this on.”  
“What is it?” Steve asked, pulling the shirt up to his eye level. “Wow. That is perfect.”  
“Right? Found it on tumblr.” Sam nodded, pulling a hat on his head. This was for Steve- no need for him to be uber involved.  
Steve pulled the t-shirt on- it looked ridiculous, what with his Dorito shoulder to waist ratio. “Alright Sam, let’s go.”

The ride to the rally was slightly more stressful than Sam had imagined. He would've anticipated that literally Captain America would have a bit better sense of public speaking. He did improvise that entire speech in the S.H.I.E.L.D... 

When they finally arrived Steve pulled himself out of the car and looked around. There were a lot of people, most sporting rainbow striped articles of clothing and picket signs, bearing such witty remarks that Steve himself had to stifle a laugh.

"Look at that one!" Steve pointed to a sign with his shield painted on it- pink, purple and light blue replacing the customary red, white and blue stripes. 

"That looks... Yeah it is. Those are the colors of the bi pride flag." Sam nodded. "That looks really good. Go tell 'em you like it." 

Steve bolstered himself up walking slowly to the person holding the sign. They ( he'd been working on not assuming pronouns, again thanks to tumblr.) were on their phone, music playing and their feet tapping to the beat. 

"I like what you've done with it." He said quietly, hands stuffed in his pockets to hide the shaking. 

"Than- Oh my god! You're- You're Captain America! You're Steve!" they exclaimed. 

"That's me. And you are?" He asked, extending a hand. 

"Abi. Abrielle. Wooooooow." they whispered, staring at his shirt. 

"Nice to meet you Abi." Steve smiled.

"Your shirt..


End file.
